


As Good As Gold

by SailorPortia



Series: Femslash February 2021 [7]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, I wrote this ages ago and only just posted, Just Cute Stuff, Not much to say, Sometimes you play Tomb Raider 2013 and write something inspired by it in broad strokes, Treasure Hunting, Treasure hunter Diana tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPortia/pseuds/SailorPortia
Summary: Diana follows up on reports of a magical disturbance in an abandoned castle, and Akko can't be convinced not to tag along for the "treasure hunt." Cute antics ensue.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Femslash February 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140674
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	As Good As Gold

Akko sneezed, firing loudly as a cannon. Dust shook from the ceiling as she discharged another few volleys.

"Bless you," Diana offered when the sneezing fit was over.

"Thanks," Akko said through her sniffles.

This set of sneezes rounded the number out to dozen. As to be expected from an afternoon delving into the cellar of a run-down, old castle. Unusual magical energy had been detected in the castle's lower levels, and Diana had been called in to investigate, something which happened to her often in her post-Luna Nova career. As to how Akko had gotten involved, Diana had been entertaining her in the Cavendish manor's parlour when she received the call, and upon hearing the word "castle" Akko demanded to come along on the "treasure hunt."

It didn't take her long to regret her decision.

"If the dust is troubling you, I could procure a dust mask for you."

"I'm fine," Akko sniffed. "How come you aren't sneezing? Is that an aristocrat thing? Are you even allowed to sneeze?"

Diana cracked a bemused smile. Even after years of being friends with her, Akko still had the most absurd ideas about the aristocracy. Ideas Diana wasn't above indulging for the sake of a playful fib. "Naturally. A lady can't be seen doing anything unsightly."

"Sounds boring."

Indeed. Not as boring as their search for the source of the magical energy, which had yielded no results yet. "There doesn't seem to be anything of note in this room," Diana said. "Let's move onto the last."

"Yes, ma'am!" Akko saluted. "Let's find that treasure!" Dust dropped from her hand and landed on her nose, leading to another round of sneezes.

They moved from what used to be a wine cellar to the last room of the basement, which was even darker, drearier, and dustier. Diana led the way, wary of any traps—traps Akko might trigger and be harmed by.

"Akko, would you be a dear and cast a floating lantern spell?" Diana needed her own wand to maintain the spell scanning for peculiar magic.

Akko allowed herself a giggle after casting the spell. "You called me dear."

The light of the lantern spell glowed almost as brightly as Diana's cheeks. "Did I now?" She really did need to tighten her lips around Akko. Who knew what might slip between them next?

They perused the room, which seemed to be little more than additional storage. The signs of magic were stronger here than in any other room in the castle, promising results. However, the search was far from over; there was barely enough space to move, much less discover the magic's source.

There was nothing for it but to squeeze their way through the room between walls of antique furniture. Akko gallantly volunteered to go first, pointing out that she was smaller and could go quicker. Akko followed her lantern spell, Diana followed Akko, and Diana's eyes followed Akko's shimmying bottom.

At last, Akko emerged on the other side. "Ooh! I found something! There's a bunch of empty space over here, and something you'll want to see!"

Diana could hardly wait to see, but it would have to wait. Squeezing between the final two cabinets was not as easy for her as it was for Akko. As it turned out, it wasn't just her height she had to worry about.

"What's holding you up, Diana?" Akko asked.

"I can't fit through," Diana said. "It's my... my... my proportions aren't ideal for this situation."

"You mean your boobs are too big?"

"If I meant that, I would have said that."

"I didn't know that could be a problem."

Diana gritted her teeth. "Akko, I could use a little help."

Akko grinned. "Don't you mean, 'Akko, would you be a dear?'"

"You can't be serious." Diana rolled her eyes. "Akko." When no assistance was forthcoming, Diana steeled herself. "Akko,  _ would you be a dear  _ and help me out of this situation?"

"Sure thing, Diana dear!" Akko reached between the cabinets and grabbed Diana's elbow. She tugged on Diana, which was hardly comfortable, but the extra pull was enough to shift her.

Diana tumbled into Akko's arms. "A castle basement is a weird place for a cuddle," Akko said.

"On the contrary," Diana huffed. "I imagine a great deal of carrying on has occurred in castle basements." It wasn't until the words had left her mouth that she realized what her insistence on accuracy had led her to imply.

"Oh really?" The glee on Akko's face was maddening. "What has Lady Cavendish been imagining?"

What a frustrating topic of conversation to be had in the arms of one's dear friend. Diana fled Akko's embrace, brushing herself off as if that might sweep away her embarrassment. "Errant thoughts are undue distractions at the moment."

Ignoring Akko's giggles, Diana turned her attention to the space around her. Against the wall stood a marble shrine with nine human figures atop it.

"Look!" Akko exclaimed. "It's the Nine Olde Witches!"

"Well spotted." Diana took a closer look at the statuettes. "This castle used to belong to a descendent of one of the Nine Olde Witches."

"Like your family!"

"Indeed. But their family line died out and, as you can see, the castle fell into disrepair. Leaving these nine statues mouldering in this basement."

Diana checked her wand: the signs of peculiar magic were stronger than ever. "The source is nearby, but the shrine itself isn't responsible for the peculiar magic."

Akko hopped up and down with excitement. "Maybe there's a secret passage behind the shrine!"

"Isn't that a little too fanciful?"

"Killjoy. It's probably like a puzzle in a video game," Akko suggested. She leaned over the shrine, squinting at the statuettes. "Since we don't have a clue, there must be something off about it we need to correct..."

Diana deigned not to interrupt Akko's train of thought. She had her doubts about her friend's approach to the problem, but she'd been proven wrong by the unorthodox witch enough times to know better than to judge her prematurely.

Instead, she focused on how close their faces were as they leaned over the shrine together. Their proximity was doing something awful to her heart rate, but she was worried she'd be admitting too much if she backed away.

In the end, Diana retreated when Akko loudly declared, "I've got it!" She jabbed her finger at the statuettes. "Look! Six of them are in the same pose, but three of them have their arms raised!"

Diana massaged her ear. "I fail to see the significance."

"Don't you get it? If we use that statue animation spell, we can make them all match and the secret passage will open!"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to try." Diana cancelled her magic-seeking spell and the pair readied their wands.

_ "Ansolew Airo!" _

The offending marble statuettes lowered their arms and fell into line with the others. There was a moment of calm before a rumbling sound shook the room.

"It's happening!" Akko squealed, hugging Diana tightly. "It's happening!"

A narrow section of wall behind the shrine slid down into the floor, and the shrine moved to the side to allow entrance.

"I told you so! I told you so!"

"So you did. Congrat— _ choo _ —lations are in order."

"What was that?" Akko asked.

"I'm impressed you mastered the stat— _ choo _ animation spell."

Akko giggled. "I thought fancy ladies didn't sneeze."

The shifting stones had released a cloud of dust directly into Akko and Diana's faces. By some miracle Akko hadn't been affected. Diana, on the other hand...

Diana let out her third, extraordinarily dainty sneeze.  _ "Choo!" _

Akko's eyes sparkled. "That's so cute! Like a mouse!"

"There's nothing cute about sneezing," Diana said, struggling to free herself from Akko's hug.

"There is when you do it!" Akko brushed a mote of dust off Diana's face.

Diana extricated herself from Akko's grasp, blushing furiously and attempting to make her tone of voice match. "Have you forgotten the secret passage you just uncovered?"

"Oh, Right!" She rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's see what's in it!"

Akko and Diana entered the secret passage. It was short enough that it might be better described as an alcove. The passage culminated in a dead end, filled with a large wooden chest.

"A treasure chest!" Akko exclaimed.

"Let's open it before we decide it holds treasure." Diana did just that, ignoring the creaking of the aged hinges. "Oh," she said when she saw what was inside.  _ "Oh." _

Akko got on tip-toes to look over Diana's shoulder. "That definitely looks like treasure."

"It most certainly is." Diana reached into the chest, retrieved the object, and held it up in reverence. An amulet of gold, inset with a large piece of jade. "This once belonged to Woodward. It's said to shield its wearer in an impenetrable magic barrier." An artefact of such potency would certainly explain the unusual signs of magic.

Akko fingered the amulet's gold chain. "That would help you out when you're crawling around in those spooky dungeons with all those messed up spells."

"I came here to sort out a disturbance," Diana said sternly, "not to pillage for my own gain. That belongs in a museum."

"Heh, you just quoted Indiana Jones," Akko said.

Diana ignored the comment. "I really must thank you, Akko. You've been enormously helpful."

Akko giggled. "I'm bummed I didn't get any treasure, but thanks from you is a pretty cool reward too."

"It's too bad you're not getting any treasure either," she added slyly. "This'll have to do."

Akko kissed Diana on the cheek, and Diana nearly dropped the amulet.

"Yes, well, um." Diana cleared her throat. "Adventure is its own reward, I'm sure you'll agree." Though a kiss from one's dear friend had certainly made it worth her time.


End file.
